CornerEdd
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin has an idea he wants to run by Edd. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my plot.


_"Where the fuck is he?!,"_ Kevin thought as he walked the halls of Peach Creek High in search of a certain beanie clad smarty pants.

He _had_ to find him _._ ** _NOW._** For _weeks_ , Edd had been on Kevin's mind. It didn't help that they had three classes and lunch together. He got to spend _half_ the school day in the presence of _greatness._ And then every night, he could stare out of his window and into the one across the street, the light on the smart kid's desk making his blue eyes _sparkle_. It was that sparkle that sparked _something_ in Kevin a few weeks ago and he had to _something_ about it or else he'd _explode_.

 _Never_ had he felt this way about anyone. He was drawn to the genius like a moth to a flame. The way he spoke so _deliberately_ , every word carefully chosen and artfully spoken. The way he _walked._ He was shorter than Kevin, but _leggy_ and those stems would carry him ever so _gracefully everywhere_. The way he carried himself with such _dignity_ , despite the fact that so many would pick on him for being so smart, or friends with the two dopiest guys in school or _gay_. _Especially gay._ The kid was the _epitome_ of _grace under fire_.

And that _grin, tho_. _Jesus._ In the land of teenage braces, metal and clear, Edd's brilliantly white but _gapped tooth_ smile was _heart stopping._ And what it did to his _eyes_ did _things_ to Kevin and all he wanted to do was _do things_ to _Edd._

 _But he's gotta find him first..._

Rounding a corner that led to the Math and Science wing of the school, Kevin _finally_ found him. He was dumping off some trash and as he walked away, he pulled his blueberry and lilac scented hand sanitizer out of his pocket, poured a bit in his hand, slipped the bottle back into the pocket of his skinny jeans that Kevin couldn't wait to slip his hands into and the scent had Kevin _reeling._ He'd _drown_ himself in it if he could.

A split second later, Kevin has Edd backed into a blind corner near the stairs.

"K-Kevin? Can I h-help you?," Edd asks as he tries not to faint as an _intense_ emerald gaze locks into his frightened ocean blue.

Resting a hand on a curvy hip, Kevin uses his other hand to grip Edd's adorably dainty chin and tilt his head up.

Leaning over the faltering boy, he whispers into his ear, "Do you have any _idea_ what I want to do to you?"

Edd's breath hitched at Kevin's tone and he _squeaked_.

"Whaaa?," the ravenette stuttered.

Deep down he knew _exactly_ what Kevin meant and what he wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to _believe_ it. Kevin Barr? The All Star QB and PCH's resident hot shot _wanted him? Preposterous!_ Right?

 _Right?!_

 _"C'mon, Edd,"_ Kevin sighed. _"You're smart._ You _know_ what this is."

 _"Really, Kevin?,"_ Edd asked as he stood up a bit straighter and wrenched his chin from Kevin's strong grasp.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?," Kevin asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Will I did fail that spelling bee once, so you just _might,"_ Edd retorted as he took his own arms crossed stance, eyes sparking a mischievous fire.

Kevin grinned.

 _That sass, tho._

"You and me. Captain America. Friday at say, 7?"

"You and I, Kevin," Edd said with his _know it all_ smile. "And I like extra butter on my popcorn and Twizzlers."

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Dr Pepper."

Kevin quirked a brow, Edd smirked and a _million_ more _ideas_ shot across Kevin's conscience.

"Any other _ideas?,"_ Edd asked as the tardy bell rang.

He never been late to class before, but the genius sophomore had never been held up by such an _imaginative_ person, either. And he _really_ wanted to tap into the tall junior's idea bank.

Kevin's face lit up as he remembered why he had cornered Edd in the first place.

Grabbing Edd's chin again, he quickly pressed his lips to the soft, pink petals of the brilliant boy who's very essence took his away with a mere glance. A heartbeat later, a small hand gripped a hip and tugged him in closer as the other hand pressed against his neck to bring him down and keep him on the same height level of the shorter male who had taken control of the kiss and Kevin's ability to exist.

When Edd broke the kiss apart so they could breathe again, he smiled and said, "I _like_ that _idea."_

 _"I'm full of them,"_ Kevin grinned.

"I'm _sure,"_ Edd smirked.

Extending his hand, Kevin asked, "How about I walk you to class?"

"You are my kind of _ideas man,_ Kevin Barr," Edd replied with a blush as he put his hand in Kevin's and let him lead the way.

Kevin couldn't wait to let Edd in on _all_ of his ideas and Edd couldn't wait to put them into motion.


End file.
